


Best Laid Plans

by b0o



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bad Plans, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Miscommunication, Mpreg, Omega Trevor Belmont, Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem Issues, Survivor Guilt, Unplanned Pregnancy, emotionally confused trevor belmont, sypha cares about her boys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-01-25 22:35:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18583987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b0o/pseuds/b0o
Summary: Out of all the times he could have gotten pregnant this might be one of the worse, true there could be worse times but still.  With Carmilla’s forces actually making moves on Wallachia after only whispers of it for months previously and the people looking for the three that killed Dracula to kill her as well, now was not the time.





	1. Chapter 1

Trevor ran a hand over his face as he sat on the edge of the bed, water still falling off of his hair in droplets. Sypha was wrong, if God had it out for anyone then it was him. The thought brought a rueful smile to his face, he ran his fingers through his hair and let out a sigh. 

Out of all the times he could have gotten pregnant this might be one of the worse, Alucard had been with him through his heats for well over a year and it was true that they had gotten less careful with each one. However neither had spoken truly on what would happen if Trevor did become pregnant, if it was mentioned at all it was in a offhanded joke or comment that never brought up more than a chuckle. 

Now however, with Carmilla’s forces actually making moves on Wallachia after only whispers of it for months previously and the people looking for the three that killed Dracula to kill her as well, now was not the time to grow heavy and slow with child. 

Trevor had known about the child growing within him for two weeks now, he had at first tried the subtle changes and instincts that came forward, but now he was certain. He was pregnant with Alucard’s child and Carmilla had declared war on Wallachia. 

“Fuck.” 

It was spoken barely louder than a whisper but the word still shattered the silence that had previously enveloped the room, now that the silence was broken he found he couldn’t sit still any longer. Leaving the small room and inn it was apart of he began walking through the small village, it was an old habit born from years of traveling but when thoughts swirled to much to handle he found moving the best option. 

Trevor needed time; time to come up with a plan on what to do about Carmilla, time to figure out what to tell Alucard, and time to sort out his own feelings about this whole situation. However time was not something Trevor had an abundance of now, not considering the new army plaguing the country, his scent would begin to change soon and his stomach had already soften with a small pouch forming that spoke of the life within it. 

He could mask his scent with various tonics and plants, he had done it since he first presented, but the physical changes would be the most difficult to conceal. Trevor had no intention of hiding his pregnancy or anything like that, but he knew that once Alucard or Sypha found out that he would be more or less confined to the castle. 

However once he was tucked away they would be missing the third person in their odd group, they had perfected the art of fighting together both before and after dealing with Dracula and would need that coordination when dealing with Carmilla. Trevor let out another sigh and scrubbed his face, there was one more option. 

One that had flitted through his mind when he realised he was pregnant, there were tonics he could take to stop the pregnancy. Yet whenever the thought came about he couldn’t help but dismiss it, yes the timing could hardly be worse but at the same time there was no guarantee that there would ever be a good time. 

After Dracula there is Carmilla, but after her there would more than likely be someone else more than happy to kill all of humanity. Carmilla had just started to take Wallachia which meant they should either go after her in earnest now or hope that she took her time long enough for Trevor to deliver and strike then. 

Personally Trevor would much rather strike while he could still do so, while he could still move the way he could and didn’t have to worry about a child crying for him. Conviction sparked through him and he walked back to the inn faster than he had walked out of it, now the next step would be on how to conceal his pregnant from Sypha. 

He could worry about Alucard when they met up again, the omega had little doubt it would be difficult and even now Sypha would glance at him for a moment to long but he could sort that out later. Trevor felt a smile forming as he climbed the steps to get to his room, he now had a plan and while it might not be the best one it was a start. That smile died when he stepped into his room to find both Alucard and Sypha standing and apparently waiting for him.

o0o

It had been almost a week since Alucard had went out to join the pair, he had said it was to prevent the backtracking that it would take just for them to come back to castle to retrieve him. Though Trevor knew the truth, that Alucard had felt lonely in the month since they had last been there and had striven to find them. 

Any other time Trevor would chuckle and lightly tease at the weak excuse while later when they were alone do all he could to relieve the pain the half human felt. Now however Trevor felt conflicted, he too longed for times when they were wrapped up around each other in pure bliss or when they merely laid together talking about nothing or everything. 

For now neither of those were options, Trevor knew his resolve would weaken the moment the moment Alucard gave him that smile he reserved for when it was just the two of them. So instead Trevor minded the distance and kept things light, after all he had an issue when it came to keeping his mouth shut. 

Alucard clearly noticed but he, the ever gentleman alpha, said nothing and made no advancements save for a small look of hurt everytime Trevor avoided his gaze or leaned away from his touch. Sypha clearly noticed the new divide between them and alternated shooting questioning glances to Alucard and soft glares to Trevor. 

Which the omega thought was probably warranted but it still made him bristle, it came to a head when Sypha all but dragged him away from lightly sleeping Alucard. 

“What is going on?”

Trevor knew this was coming but still felt no better prepared for the question than he would have a week ago, “I have no idea what your talking about.” 

Sypha actually rolled her eyes at that and crossed her arms, a trait she probably learned from him after their years of friendship. 

“You know exactly what I’m talking about. You’re avoiding him! You can’t even meet his gaze.” 

Her posture softened and her voice became lighter, “did you two have a fight? Or was it something else?” 

Trevor couldn’t help but stiffen at both the question and the calming scent she was obviously trying to utilize, though she was a beta her scent was something Trevor had come to know as safe and trustworthy. Now however it only caused Trevor’s stomach to tense and avoid her knowing eyes, “look it’s- it’s complicated. I’ll explain it later, really I will. For now we should focus on finding Carmilla.” 

She was clearly not happy with that answer but instead of fighting for a better answer she merely let out a breath and walked away to the site the had set camp at. Trevor spared a glance to where Alucard still laid and could swear he was much tenser than he had been before. 

Swearing silently to himself he trailed after Sypha and sat down on his on mat, leaning back on the wagon he let his eyes slip closed. This was going to be harder than he thought. At night the demons came and they all assumed their regular positions, Trevor and Alucard taking charge while Sypha sent forth ice or fire at will. 

However something had changed, Trevor’s fighting had always been a full body experience including masterful aerial acrobatics and agility. Now however it had become guarded and more reserved, it was almost entirely subconscious but it still left Sypha wide open for a charging demon. 

Trevor heard her shout before it was cut off by a heavy claw slamming into her, Alucard quickly dispatched of it shortly after before killing the rest of the night creatures. Trevor ran to check on Sypha, who luckily didn’t seem to injured other than a few bruises and a shallow scratch. 

As she came to with a groan he helped her sit up and she blinked warily at him, “I’m alright, it just caught me off guard.” 

Trevor gave her a smile that she returned as he helped her to her feet, after making sure she truly was alright he finally turned to face the gaze that was burning into his skull. When he met it Alucard was fixed with his stoniest expression and as Sypha walked to cart the alpha all but hissed, “a word?” 

To his credit he didn’t start walking until Trevor took a breath and made to follow him, once they were deeper in the foliage Alucard’s patience seemed to finally snap. 

“I have been giving you space and time, not that you ever actually verbalized you needed it, but this is to much. You’re carelessness could have gotten anyone of us killed and succeeded in injuring Sypha. It’s one thing to ignore me, but on the battlefield it’s not just you!” 

The half vampire took a long step forward until his scent was the only thing Trevor could smell, and when gold eyes bore into his he felt his pulse quicken in response. 

“What have I done to earn your ire, Belmont? Why do you bathe your scent with foul smelling tonics once again?” 

Trevor tried to steer past all the instincts that told him to come clean to his alpha and fall into his embrace, instead he could only grit out. “It’s a personal choice.” 

This was not the right thing to say because in the next instant his back was being pressed against a tree with Alucard’s hands firmly holding his shoulders. “I’ve been patient but you are wearing me thin. I’ll ask you again simply. What has changed?” 

In that brief moment Trevor didn’t see Adrian, father of his child and person he loved, he saw a threat to both him and the child. Fear he hadn’t felt since he was young shot through him and on uncoordinated instinct he punched the alpha, who let go the moment he smelt the fear through all of the tonics and when the fist collided he took several steps back.

Not at the power of the blow but because he had caused his Trevor to panic like that, trained hunters learned from an early age how to control their fear and work around it. So seeing Trevor before him, his eyes darting around like startled prey, and knowing that he was the reason the omega was afraid had Alucard wanting to cut off his own hand in repentance. 

Trevor calmed down soon enough but when he chanced a look at Alucard he hated that he saw nothing but mortification. Taking a moment to clear his throat he made a motion to where a new campfire had been lit, “we should go.” 

He hated that his heart still pounded in his ears but what he hated more was that he might have fucked everything up by keeping to himself. He sat in his usual position by the fire and accepted the bowl given to him by Sypha while completely ignoring the questioning look she gave him. 

Trevor had gotten through two spoonfuls when Alucard finally came, when he didn’t sit down Trevor craned his neck to look at him. Blond hair fell over his face but what struck the most was the look of devastation that could be clearly seen, Sypha let out a small noise and started to rise while Trevor felt glued to his spot. 

“Trevor, your last heat.” 

That was it, Trevor thought, he finally figured it out. Trevor knew that Alucard probably wouldn’t be jumping over the moon with joy, he hadn’t expected it to hit the half human so badly and it made him wonder if it had been wishful thinking that Adrian would be anything other than upset. 

“Yeah, I remember it.” 

His last heat had ended with him pregnant after all, and some of the memories of that specific heat still made blood rush to his cheeks. At his words Alucard let out a sharp breath and Sypha looked between the two in open bewilderment. 

“Forgive me, Trevor.” 

Trevor narrowed his eyes at that, something was definitely off here and he couldn’t put his finger on it. “For what exactly?” 

“I-lost control, I forced you to do things you weren’t comfortable with. I truly am sorry, I don’t expect or deserve your forgiveness but-” 

“Seem to recall that I was more than happy with all of your ideas.” 

This finally got Adrians attention and he finally looked at Trevor directly, “you weren’t in-” 

“If you say I ‘wasn’t in my right mind’ I will punch you in the dick. I was more than consenting and we both know that’s not what my heats are like.” 

The look of confusion now being directed at him made Trevor long for a long drink of dark ale before a choked chuckle broke through. Only Adrian could come to that conclusion. “I’m not avoiding you because we got a little wilder in bed than usual.”

He let out another sigh before flashing a half grin, “I’ve been avoiding you because you knocked me up.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fallout of Trevor's reveal and his own insecurities come to the surface.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was planning on making a series, but couldn't help but make a second chapter.

Sypha had yet to stop pacing, her hands occasionally being brought up in the air in irritation with conjunction with what she had said. Truthfully Trevor could barely focus on her words, instead he felt trapped by Alucards stare. The alpha had yet to say a word after Trevor told them his secret but his face had become stony and drawn, part of Trevor wished the man would start yelling as well if just to break the ice. 

"Trevor! Are you seriously ignoring me right now?!” 

Trevor finally broke free from the golden gaze and instead looked at fuming Sypha. 

“I’m not ignoring you. You were saying that I was stupid, irresponsible, and selfish. Look I can’t really argue any of those points but in my defense, I had a plan.” 

Sypha let out a huff and crossed her arms, but before she could start in again Alucard finally spoke. 

“What exactly was your plan, Belmont? Hide your growing stomach with layers and bathe in tonics to mask your scent until you could slip away to give birth? How long did you intend to charge into battle knowing full well the life you carried hindered your skills? If this was apart of a death wish then why go through such trouble?” 

By the end of the questions Alucard’s voice had gone from cold and calculating to filled with barely contained anger. Trevor suddenly felt very small and vulnerable sitting on the ground, he stood up and tried to come up with any other emotion than guilt before settling on anger. 

“Carmilla has an army and plans, good plans that aren’t just throwing demons at cities to kill all humans, she’s already made a move to box in Wallachia. If she succeeds then it would be all to easy to either starve people into submission or kill them. I’ll admit that it was stupid to think I could still fight the way I had before, and Sypha I truly am sorry that you got hurt because of it.” 

Sypha blinked before throwing her hands in the air, “who cares that I got hurt! I’ll heal and none of it was lasting, but Trevor if it had been you then you could have easily lost the child.” T

revor sucked in a breath and fought the urge to touch his growing middle, “I know.” 

Alucard’s eyes darted down to where their child grew before looking back into blue eyes he kept his voice carefully devoid of emotion. 

“I assume you want to continue the pregnancy to completion? “ 

His voice may not have held any hope but the small way he tilted his head told Trevor the truth. 

“If I didn’t then I wouldn’t go about ending it this way.” Trevor shifted slightly before giving a small shrug, “timing’s not great, but knowing me there never would be the perfect time to be pregnant.” 

Perhaps it was just wishful thinking but Trevor could have sworn he saw the dhampirs posture become just slightly more relaxed. 

“In that case we should return to the castle.” 

Trevor knew it was coming but it still stung, it proved that he had stopped being a hunter to them and had instead become a liability. When he glanced over to Sypha’s bandaged wounds he knew that they were right in that sense. 

"Yes. I’ll stay at the castle growing larger and clumsier, perhaps even give birth, while you two storm off to face Carmilla alone. Or maybe you’ll just find a third person to fill in the gap.” 

It was petty but that very thought had been plaguing him since he had first realized his condition, he would stay virtually alone in that old castle until his child decided it was ready for the world and for some reason the thought of giving birth without Adrian there hurt. If they did find someone else to form a new trio then what would happen to him? Would they tell stories of all the stupid and unreliable things he had done until they realized they were better off with someone else to fight alongside. Would Adrian finally- 

His thoughts were dismantled by a hiss and he looked at now crimson eyes in shock, “I will not leave your side, not to fight Carmilla and not to go gallivanting around with some person you keep imagining I’ll find.” 

Something must have struck a chord in Alucard because when Trevor glanced down he saw the man had balled his fists so tightly blood was dripping down. The sincerity of the statement had Trevor’s heart race in response and his instincts filled with the desire to make the alpha mark him to keep that promise. 

Gathering a breath he looked at Sypha and was surprised once again, but this time by the determination in her eyes. 

“Trevor Belmont, sometimes I truly think that you are the most foolish man I’ve met. You are one of my closest friends and practically a brother to me, if you think I would leave you now then you truly are the stupidest person I’ve ever met.” 

Fuck this was getting to be to much for Trevor, he could feel his breath catching in his throat and he wanted so badly to blame the sting in his eyes on the hormones. He never was good at people outright telling him how much he meant to them, and definitely not with such sincerity. Fighting through the emotions he tried to keep his voice from breaking, “what about Carmilla?” 

Alucard was still staring at him in that way that made the omega squirm, “you said yourself earlier that she moving strategically. She is waging an actual war instead of just hoping for destruction, it’s doubtful that even if conditions were different that we would be able to win just by barging in and killing her. No, we need an actual plan. Perhaps even an army ourselves.” 

Trevor almost scoffed when Alucard mentioned his ‘condition’ but he couldn’t help but feel impressed at the quick thinking. “An army?” 

Sypha seemed to think about that for a moment before nodding, “yes, I’d imagine that the people would be more than willing to fight with us. It’d be closer to a militia and it would be very hard to get the word out, and even harder to get them to one place to train. But it is still better than any other plan we have.” 

It sounded impossible and tiring to Trevor, he began to regret his earlier need to have them close. He had been alone before through harder ordeals, he should have just left a note telling them to face Carmilla alone while he went into hiding. Though there was still a high possibility that the pair would realize a better option months in the future, or perhaps they’d just grow desperate to leave him. 

Something must have showed on his face because Alucard tensed up once again and was giving him a look that could only be described as possessive. Sypha seemed hopeful about this new plan and was starting to mumble to herself if the Speakers could be used to pass around the word. 

“I suggest we camp here for the rest of the night, we can make our way back to the castle starting at dawn. “ 

The beta looked to Alucard as he spoke and nodded, “you’re right, we should rest now. We can discuss plans on the road.” 

Just like that things settled back into a polished routine, Sypha and Trevor ate the now burned stew before turning to their respective mats with Alucard taking first shift. Though a new development was the way Alucard’s eyes never left Trevor’s form, and when the omega curled up with his back to the fire he felt Adrian move closer. 

Nightmares filled with ash and screams had Trevor jolting awake, they weren’t enough to leave him covered in sweat and reaching out for unseen hands but it was enough to have Trevor sitting up. Unsurprisingly Alucard sitting next to him with a drawn frown, “do you wish to talk about it?” 

Trevor shook his head, “more of the same.” the dhampir nodded and shifted just slightly as an invitation, one that Trevor took and he leaned his head on the others shoulder. The images were still to real for him to try and sleep, instead he watched the fire crack the logs under it. 

Part of him wondered what his father would say if he could see his son now, cuddling with a creature of the night with it’s child growing in his womb. A hand had made its way to the growing swell on its own accord, part of Trevor wanted to jerk his own hand away but he left it there. 

There was no movement yet, but if Trevor’s timeline was right then he might be able to feel something in a few weeks. He tried to remember what his mother had told him about her first pregnancy, but he had been young and was convinced it didn’t concern him. Truthfully he could barely remember when she had been pregnant with Evie, he only remembered that she had gotten bigger and that one day he was staring into a bassinet. 

When he felt the shoulder he was lying on tense he gave a small smile, “you can touch if you want.” 

He couldn’t help but snort at his own words and Adrian gave a deep sigh before his hand finally slipped underneath of Trevor’s. A slender thumb rubbed the clothed area gently and Trevor heard his breath catch before the man uttered out a slightly breathless, “amazing.” 

Trevor was partly glad he wasn’t looking at the mans face, “yeah, miracle of life and all that. Not the first person to get pregnant, probably won’t be the last.” 

Alucard pulled away so he could face Trevor properly before his gaze tilted downwards and that smile that was reserved just for Trevor made its way onto his face. “Yes, but this is our child that you are bringing life to.”

Some part of Trevor preened at the almost reverent way Adrian spoke, the other part wanted more than anything to stop the adoration being directed at him. “

If it makes you this happy having a kid, maybe you should start a harem. There'd be a line of omega’s to carry on your mighty-” 

In a moment he was on his back, though the lack of stinging meant Alucard had somehow managed to do so without outright shoving him, with Alucard perched above him with a snarl. 

“I don’t understand how many times I must tell you this. You Trevor Belmont, are the only one I have ever desired and will ever desire. There will never be a new omega that will earn my love, nor a beta or alpha, it will always be just you.” 

Trevor could hear his heart pounding wildly and heat raising to his cheeks, but he couldn’t look away from that golden gaze. He couldn’t find the voice to speak so instead he nodded and pulled the other into a kiss. Maybe it was hormones, maybe it was the fact that it had been so long but when Adrian moved a knee between his legs he had to bite back a moan. 

The reaction seemed to catch Adrian off guard as well for he broke the kiss and rose an eyebrow. 

“Don’t flatter yourself to much, it’s just been awhile and everything feels, different.” 

“Oh? Perhaps we’ll have to see what exactly that means later.” 

“You two can wait until we get to an inn!” 

Both looked over to where Sypha had scooted as far away from the noises as she could, her back firmly pointed to them. The next morning she refused to look at either of them and Trevor couldn’t help but rile her up. 

“Don’t act so mortified, the baby had to have gotten here somehow.” 

The strangled noise she made was worth the insults she threw at him, she eventually huffed and went to pack up her things. Trevor chuckled and went to do the same only to find an empty spot, he spotted Alucard loading the cart with the omega’s things. Damn, Trevor had a feeling that would get old fast. 

As they made their way back to the village the tension that had surrounded them the last week was gone and they were back to trading jabs and banter. They made it to the inn before the sun began its descent, Sypha ordered two rooms instead of the previous three and when the innkeeper gave Trevor a knowing smile he had to resist the urge to smell himself. 

It didn’t make sense to put on the tonic earlier now that his companions knew, but it did make him wonder if it had worn off enough that people could smell him. When Sypha bid the pair goodnight and pointedly told them the time they would need to leave at he found himself alone with Adrian who turned on his heel into the room. 

Trevor followed after a beat and smiled when he heard Adrian preparing a bath, taking off his outermost layers he had just removed his sash when the alpha emerged. “The bath is ready.”

Trevor raised an eyebrow, “you’re not taking one?” 

Though as he said that he noted that the dhampir had barely a speck of dirt on him and not a single blond curl was out of place. With a sigh he nodded, “right, forgot you always look perfect. I’ll go and wash the dirt, sweat and blood off.” 

Adrian gave him a small smile, “don’t forget the soap, you stink.” Trevor flipped him off as he walked into the washroom. The hot water felt divine to his tense muscles and it did feel good to scrub away the grime that covered him. When the water had become lukewarm he left the tub and wiped away the water with a clean cloth, though he felt himself pause when he got to his stomach. 

He hadn’t really observed it past a quick glance to layer properly, but bare like this he could see that the simple pouch that it had once been was steadily growing. Before he could have passed it off as simple bloating if someone had asked, but it was becoming evident that an excuse like that would soon fool no one. 

With the cloth hung on his hips he took a breath and opened the door to where Adrian lay on the bed. The sound of the door opening had drawn his attention but now it seemed he couldn’t decide where to keep his gaze, Trevor moved closer to the bed and ran a hand over the small swell. 

“Going to have to start tailoring my clothes pretty soon.” 

Adrian rose from the bed and drifted over to the other man, his hand gently lay to rest over the bump. 

“Or perhaps you should just buy new ones. It might become tedious to constantly tailor your shirts and things as our child grows.” 

Trevor knew he would gradually grow bigger but the thought of how he would look full term suddenly hit him. 

“I’m going to get huge.”

Adrian had the audacity the laugh at that, “you will look as magnificent as ever, no matter how your stomach grows.” 

Trevor scoffs at that, “you say that now when it’s still small, Just wait until I can’t get up anymore, covered in stretch marks with swollen feet. It won’t just be my stomach either.” 

Gold eyes flashed red with what looked like desire. 

“Jesus Christ, this is a kink of yours?” 

Adrian’s eyes narrowed, “no I have no such thing, but you are the exception.” 

With that he began planting gentle kisses along Trevor’s chin and neck, he paused when he got to the juncture at his neck. It took Trevor a moment to realize the man was breathing in his scent, “how much has it changed?”

Adrian pressed closer at the question, “there’s to much of that shit still on you.” 

Despite his words he still kissed the spot tenderly before moving to his shoulder, now leaving small bites in his wake. Trevor felt a tremor of excitement as pale hands moved down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone wanted Alucard's reaction, hope you liked it! Also I still have no idea how to refer to Adrian/Alucard. Please comment if you like it and want more!  
> [hmu on tumblr](https://rainbowwritesthings.tumblr.com/)  
> EDIT; Would you guys rather I make this a chaptered fic or a series?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys your comments and love give me strength! Thank you all so much! Sorry in advance if this chapter is a bit ooc.

It had taken an extra two days to reach the castle at the new pace they were going at, which in Trevor’s opinion was excruciatingly slow but both Adrian and Sypha had insisted on staying in or close to a town when night approached. 

Trevor understood, truly he did, he didn’t exactly always have the best record in keeping himself safe from harm. Typically speaking of the three he was the most likely to be injured after a particularly grueling fight, though he would argue that it was only rarely serious injuries and that he had gotten better with time and self preservation. 

Since they now traveled during the day Adrian had begun to grow silent, while the dhampir hardly caught on fire in the rays it was still hard for him to bear through for long periods of time. Yet any suggestions Trevor made to go back to their previous travel plan of traveling through night and resting during the day was met with a hard side eye or a scoff, just because he understood their reactions didn’t mean he was happy about it. 

It only made him feel like a burden instead of a trained hunter with more kills under his belt to count, not to mention that he had killed some of Dracula’s generals and helped take down the monster himself. Now he felt like a domestic omega, unable to lift so much as a butter knife in defense, relying solely on his alpha to protect and provide for him. 

Trevor could feel Adrian's gaze boring into the back of his head but refused to look back, luckily Sypha was to busy looking forward to notice how tense he had become. Any further sulking was interrupted when they made it over the hill and found an upturned cart, horses and bodies suspiciously absent. 

“Of fucking course.”

Sypha pulled the cart to a stop and Adrian swiftly exited, while walking closer to the other cart he kept a steady hand on his sword. Unsurprisingly when he stepped closer to it the bandits waiting among trees left their hiding places, the presumed leader grinned wildly at Adrian. 

“Easy now pretty boy, give us what you got and we’ll leave you lot alone.” 

Trevor didn’t have to see Alucard’s face to know the expression he was wearing, one of stony disinterest, this seems to anger the leader who took what was obviously supposed to be in intimidating step forward. The man gnashed his teeth before looking over to where Trevor and Sypha sat in the cart, a breeze gently brushed past them and the man wheeled back to Alucard leering wildly.

“You obviously got money, so why don’ you cough something up before I let ol’ Vic here have some fun with that omega. He got a bit of thing for the ones knocked up y’see. And a pretty one like that-” 

Quick as light Alucard had unsheathed his blade and pressed it just enough against the man’s throat to make his point. 

“No further.” 

This made Trevor lean forward in new interest; the threat hadn’t even registered as such, he had gotten used to such threats years ago and had learned when to take them seriously enough to injure or kill whoever had said it. 

It was Alucard’s tone that caught his attention, the one that was typically reserved for demons or truly evil people. So for him to use it on regular thieves with weak threats had Trevor biting back a smile, it was oddly endearing to see Adrian get so protective over his virtue. 

The leader sputtered for a moment before looking to his men, who had become rooted to the spot, before sputtering out what vaguely sounded like begging until Alucard removed the tip of his sword from his neck. It left a small wound that barely bled, and when the man reached up and saw his fingers coated with scarlet he cursed out insults and made to pull out his own weapon. 

In the blink of an eye his head was arcing through the air and his now lifeless body was dropping to the ground, the others all jerked back. 

“Jesus fucking Christ.” 

One of them finally seemed to find his voice enough to mutter that before turning around and scrambling away, his friends quickly followed suite until only one remained. 

“I-what the fuck are you?!” 

He fumbled for his dagger and gave a choked scream as he was cut in two. Cleaning off his blade Adrian sheathed his sword and climbed back into the cart. As they started off again Sypha cast him a quick glance, “it has been a while since I’ve seen bandits on the road like that. They used to be more common when I was younger.” 

Trevor gave a small shrug, “yeah that pretty much stopped when the night horde’s started, even bandits knew better than to be out a dark. Guess now that it’s safer to be out at night their making up for lost time.” 

Well it was safer for now, but that would probably change with Carmilla. “Did you have much experience with those types before?” 

It was a loaded question from Adrian and Trevor had a feeling what he was really trying to ask. 

“I’d been on my own and traveling mostly on foot from a young age, I’ve run into my fair share of rogues. Never anything worse than a few cuts if that’s what your asking.” 

A new silence stretched over them as they rode on and Trevor had never thought he would be so relieved to see Dracula’s castle in his life. Unsurprisingly Speakers were there and some even offered to put away the horse and cart, many different Speaker groups passed through to either learn from the castle or the hold. Some even stayed longer than most Speakers would, eager to learn all they could about the once elusive knowledge. 

A few of the faces Trevor recognized and when they saw him they gave a smile, however as he grew closer their expressions morphed to joy until one finally came forward and grabbed his hand.

“Congratulations! May your journey into parenthood be joyous.” 

Adrian had walked up behind him to see what was happening and the Speaker turned her attention to him, “and congratulations to you as well.” 

Trevor felt a sigh coming on as he felt Adrian’s hand come to rest on the small of his back and could hear the smile in his voice. 

“Thank you for your kind words.” Trevor noted the hint of pride in the alpha’s voice and Trevor had to fight the urge to roll his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok after this will be a time skip. Would you guys rather have a multichaptered fic or a series?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trevor finds an old book and takes a small trip down memory lane in regards to his mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys thank you all so much for the love you've shown! Your comments make me smile and fuel my muse! I hope this one is ok...

Trevor turned the page of journal and bit back the emotions that bubbled up as he stared at the words his mother had written long ago. He had known she had kept a few journals on her travels before she met his father and became a Belmont, but when he found the red leather bound book proudly displaying the name _Anamaria Romero_ he grabbed it without hesitation.

Yet as he looked at the familiar cursive all he could hear was his mother’s voice as he read the words, her accent accentuating in certain areas as she got more excited. Closing the book he leaned back in his seat and rested a hand on his expanding stomach, when he felt movements within he couldn’t help but smile.

However that smile fell when he glanced back at the book, as childish as it seemed he wished his mother was here. Trevor had buried those feelings of longing for his family years ago in alcohol and bloody fights, but now that both of those things were off the table those feelings washed over him often. At times he would even try to fight away the memories with rough sex full of bruises and bites, though Trevor had learned quick that’s not something Adrian was willing to do.

Instead images of his mothers warm eyes and gentle yet stern tone filtered through unbridled, he could practically feel her fingers combing through his hair as she often did when he was upset. Gentle flutters became more forceful jabs and Trevor looked behind him to find Adrian smiling with a raised eyebrow, “so this is where you’ve hidden?”

The alpha wasn’t completely wrong, after the child's movement could be felt from the outside Trevor had been constantly swarmed by well meaning people asking if they could feel. Having his personal space almost constantly being invaded was bad, but so was everyone he came across telling him what he should be doing better and asking him rather personal questions. The limit had been when someone asked him about names and when he hesitated they all began offering their own ideas on the matter. Claiming to be tired he had all but fled to the hold, but he wasn’t about to fold that easily to Adrian.

“I’m not hiding, I’ve been...researching.”

The dhampir had the audacity to chuckle at that and walked closer, “my apologies for interrupting then.”

When he got closer to the table he noticed the book and looked at Trevor for clarification. Unable to keep the golden gaze Trevor looked back to the object, “it’s a journal. One made by my mother, it’s mostly about her experience with demons and how to properly exercise them. Some other stuff is there but she had her niche.”

Adrian stared at the book before gently, almost reverently, picking up the book.

“Romero? I don’t recognize the name as being Wallachian.”

He sat down across from Trevor and began to leaf through the pages.

“It isn’t, she was originally from Spain. Her father got possessed by a demon when she was young, he killed everyone but got beheaded before he got to her. I know she spent some time in a monastery before she decided to prevent anyone from going through what she had to, I’m sure she told me who taught her how to drive out demons but God I can’t remember now.”

Trevor couldn’t remember a lot of details of the stories his parents and siblings told, hopefully she wrote it down somewhere so it wouldn’t be lost forever.

“She got really good at it though, biggest thing in doing a proper exorcism is having a strong will and she had that in spades. Didn’t matter what came at her she would stare it down, well she got so good at chasing out demons while still saving the person that she decided to branch out. Travelled through a lot of places before ending up in Wallachia, were she met my father who if she’s to be believed made a fool of himself when they first met. He must have said something right though, because in a few years she became Anamaria Romero Belmont.”

He hadn’t talked so much about his family, his mother in particular, part of him was surprised he still remembered so much while the other part wanted to do nothing but cry bitter tears that she had been taken from this world so cruelly. A cool hand found his and squeezed gently, “she sounds like a truly amazing woman, you inherited many things from her.”

Fuck that hit Trevor right in the chest and he found it harder to breathe past the sudden lump in his throat.

“You know, I think she would have liked you. Used to try and drill manners into me but it never stuck, she would have fawned over you the moment you said hello.”

Adrian had leaned forward at some point and gave an odd smile, “despite the fact my father was Dracula?”

Trevor had mused once or twice what his family would have thought of Adrian, Trevor himself had once struggled with that very same problem but now that it was actually said he tried to think it through.

“Mom wasn’t raised as a hunter and knew what it was like to be an outsider. She used to always say stuff like ‘the story of each person is different and filled with their own pain, learn it before passing judgment’ or something like that.”

In the corner of his vision he saw Adrian nod, “wise words, I would have liked to meet her.”

Something tightened in Trevor’s chest at the gentle words and he felt something sting his eyes, “yeah, she- she was pretty great.”

It was through sheer willpower that he pushed back the tears that threatened to spill but one managed to slip away, before he had the chance to rub it away Adrian reached out and did it for him.

“Trevor, there is no shame in mourning for them. You loved them and they adored you, that pain of loss can not be easily forgotten.”

His hand stayed on Trevor’s cheek and the man found himself leaning into the touch before shaking his head.

“I’ve spent years wallowing in the pain of their deaths, so much so that I know that they would be disappointed in me. They wouldn’t want me crying now, not now when I have to much to smile about.”

His hand drifted back to his stomach where their child dwelled, no they would want him to be proud of the life he would bring into the world and happy that he had Adrian by his side. Trevor was happy, happier than he ever thought he could he could be after all that happened, as much as he complained he loved feeling the child wiggle inside of him reminding him that it was real and not some fanciful dream.

He would always give Adrian a hard time but he loved the man completely, so much so that he had given the idea of mating serious thought despite his initial reaction to such practices. Adrian was giving him a look that said that this conversation would be brought up later, but his eyes held warmth and affection that promised he would stay by Trevor's side through hell and back.

On impulse Trevor leaned forward to capture cool lips with his own, it was always gentle with Adrian. Even when it got the more intense there was always a sense of gentleness, something that had once drove Trevor up a wall now signified safety and love. When they withdrew Adrian was giving him that sappy smile that only Trevor got to witness, or maybe he wouldn’t be the only one when their child was born.

When Adrian slipped a hand next to his on his stomach he smiled wider when he felt their child move to greet him, “it never ceases to amaze me.”

Pride was laced in the affectionate tone and Trevor found the pain from memories ebb away, “yeah, less amazing when I’m trying to sleep.”

No heat or edge made it in his voice and Adrian gave him a knowing look, “should I bring up the many times I’ve seen you coo to our child?”

Heat rushed to Trevor’s face, “I do not coo!”

Adrian raised an eyebrow and spoke to his stomach, “be warned my child, your father is a terrible liar.”

Trevor rolled his eyes before doing the same, “and your other father is an asshole.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Let me know if you liked it or wished I took another direction!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy moment between Trevor and Adrian is ruined but almost plot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for sticking with me this far! I love the comments you all give, it fuels my muse and makes me smile.

Trevor stared down at the blond head kneeling before him resting on his stomach, one pale finger tapped in a quick rhythm.

“I’m calling bullshit, no way is that the kid’s heartbeat.”

Adrian moved his head until he was looking up, and gave the omega a smile that looked just shy of smug. “You shouldn’t curse so much in front of them so frequently, and I assure you that was in fact their heartbeat. While in the womb the heartbeat is a good bit faster, it will slow when they breathe in air.”

And fuck that was still a weird thought for Trevor, knowing that months from now he’d go through labor and give birth to the life dwelling inside of him. It would be a lie for him to say that he wasn’t scared, not of the birth though that sounded like hell but of actually having a small living human that would rely on him for everything.

Infants couldn’t protect themselves, they couldn’t do anything on their own, and even as the child grew older and learned to run or fight there would always be something in the shadows waiting to strike.

So many things in Trevor’s life had caused him to stumble, his family’s death had nearly destroyed him. Yet somehow he knew that if this child that hadn’t even taken it's first breath yet died, that it would almost certainly destroy him.

Adrian had risen to his feet at some point and was giving the other man a knowing stare, “silence doesn’t suit you, my love. What has you thinking so seriously?”

Trevor cursed his heart for how it skipped at the term of endearment, he was a skilled hunter not a swooning lady of the court. At the question he prickled, yes their little heart to hearts did seem to ease the pain but Trevor felt like they were having far to many since this pregnancy began.

If he cried on Adrian’s shoulder every time he felt doubt over his abilities to be a parent. Or sought comfort when his sister’s soft voice rang too clearly in his mind and he was forced to remember that he had lived so much longer than she ever had the chance to. Then this would be a very long pregnancy that could very well end with Adrian taking the child and slipping away, protecting the child from a life with a pathetic weak mess of a parent.

“Names, we should probably start thinking of them now. Can’t have a three month old without even a last name.”

The look he got told him that Adrian didn’t believe a single word he said, but it wasn’t pulled entirely from thin air. Trevor had been thinking of names, though not in great detail, the idea of naming it after someone in his family had come about but he had shot that away.

“Belmont.”

Trevor stared at the dhampir in confusion, “are you referring to me? Or do you want our child’s name to Belmont Tepes? Because I’ll have to put my foot down if it’s the latter.”

It was clear that Adrian was fighting the urge to roll his eyes, instead he shook his head.

“No, the child’s last name should be Belmont.”

Well that was certainly better than Belmont Tepes, but it still caught Trevor a bit off guard. They were hardly the typical alpha-omega couple, but it was customary that the alphas last name be not only taken by the omega but that any children would bare that name as well.

“Oh? Not Tepes?”

Alucard looked away with a thoughtful expression, “the Tepes name has lived long enough, it’s time for it to draw to a close.”

There was more to it undoubtedly, most likely something to do with Dracula, but Trevor could understand the mans reluctance so he nodded.

“Well that’s the last name taken care of, now for the other two.”

Adrian smiled at that, “I suppose it's time to go down the list alphabetically according to region.”

Trevor made a face and was about to retort when a Speaker began knocking on their door, not waiting for either of the occupants to give him permission the boy swung the door open.

“There's a raven!”

They both stared at the boy, who looked to be ten and looked extremely excited.

“You don’t say.”

Adrian gave Trevor a look and the boy huffed, “no it’s not a normal raven. It’s all fancy and was a letter with it! It’s addressed to ‘the head of the Belmont family’, which has to be you right?”

A raven? Raven’s weren’t used save for a few old family’s, mostly of the hunting kind. They were hard to train and weren’t considered the most reliable. His family had a few ravens that were loyal to the core, and were only used to communicate with other families. Curiosity swirling Trevor followed the boy to the entrance hall were a collection of speakers gathered around a squawking raven, when Trevor came close the bird lifted off and on instinct Trevor held out his arm for the creature to land on.

It cocked its head while looking at him and Trevor had never felt so scrutinized by a bird before. It squawked loudly and Trevor obediently reached over to remove the small paper the creature carried. The moment it was removed the bird stared at him and made an angry noise, “oh right, does anyone have meat or something?”

The same boy from before came bounding forward holding a piece of dried meat, Trevor took it with a nod and offered it to the creature. It stared at him with what looked disgust but took the offering and hoped down. Taking the letter he felt Adrian move closer to him, “I didn’t know raven’s were still used.”

Trevor gave a small grunt, “not typically.” Opening the letter he blinked at the name, Farkan, they were a fellow hunting family from Hungary that had been close with the Belmont's in the past. Both the Farkan’s and the Belmont’s had been excommunicated around the same time. Trevor had been certain they had suffered the same fate as the Belmont’s, but maybe they had fared better. The initial shock of seeing the name dimmed and he finally read the words, with Adrian dutifully stepping away to give him privacy.

_Trevor Belmont, I pray this letter has reached its way to you unscathed. Our once great family’s have suffered serious blows, but still remain. I heard word of your recent exploits and wish to join you in the new effort of killing the vampire Carmilla. Our houses have stood together before in the past many times, I believe it is time for us to stand together once again and rebuild our family’s names. Sincerely, Martuska Farkan._

Trevor reread the short letter twice before handing it to Adrian, when the dhampir was done he looked up at Trevor.

“What do you know about Martuska?”

Trevor thought hard but he only met her once or twice, “not a lot, but our fathers were friends. Even talked about potential marriages between the kids, though I don’t know how serious they were.”

That kind of talk had only ever followed at least two cups of ale and was followed by roaring laughter. Adrian nodded clearly in thought and looked at the raven.

“What shall you say in response?”

True fully Trevor didn’t know, there was no telling how she would react to Alucard and the vague wording in the letter could easily imply that her offer of help came with the expectancy of marriage. If that was the case then there was no telling how she and her family would react to Alucard, and subsequently the child that grew within him.

Rubbing the back of his head Trevor sighed, “I’ll answer the letter later, Syphia comes back tomorrow. She can look it over and we can figure out how to go about this.”

Adrian nodded and gently brushed against Trevor, “yes we will figure this out. Together.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know, I really wish there was a Castelvania map. Maybe there is and I'm not looking hard enough. Either way, thank you for reading and let me know what you think! And yes I know the truth about carrier ravens, but guys the aesthetic.

**Author's Note:**

> hmu on [https://www.tumblr.com/blog/rainbowwritesthings](url)


End file.
